Revived
by Moley
Summary: Gokou gets bored and decides to wish back Raditz. How will the revived Saiyan cope with the present?
1. Name Your Wish

Revived  
By: Moley  
  
Disclaimer: Do you actually believe that I would waste my time writing this if I actually owned Dragonball Z. I think Not!!  
  
Author's Notes: I realize that this is a major plot hole; however, what is one more in a show which is in itself a plot hole.  
Part 1  
  
All seven dragonballs had finally been brought together, in seemingly the middle of nowhere. The orange orbs had been placed in this particular spot for one specific purpose. It had been here that the battle had been fought so many years before, and people, who were revived by the powers of the Eternal Dragon, normally were revived at the exact location at which they had perished.  
  
Gokou was very well aware of all the facts of being wished back; he himself had been wished back on several occasions. So he had traveled around the world in search of the Dragonballs, and when they were found, had placed them here.  
  
The Dragonballs began to glow in an odd orange iridescence. The sky began to darken, and lighting shot down from the heavans. The multi-mile long Eternal Dragon, Shenron wound his way through the darkened sky (an impressive display, if you hadn't seen it a million times). Once Shenron occupied the majority of the sky he spoke., "Why have you disturbed my slumber?"  
  
Gokou had thought this particular wish out for a long time, and was ready to reply; however, the Eternal Dragon interrupted his thoughts. "You, again. Why don't you people ever give me a rest? Let me guess, your going to wish for the worlds's most comfortable underwear?" he said with an Earth trembling growl.  
  
"No, not this time," Gokou replied."I want you to..."  
  
*****  
The people of Earth were once again in a state of panic. It was lunch time and yet looked like midnight. To add to the horror of darkness and lightning, a giant lizard-like creature had appeared in the afternoon skies.   
  
People were running for cover all over the globe (as if a few walls and a roof would protect them from a giagantic rampaging dragon). Cars were parked all throughout the main streets of the bigger cities, a few were over turned from where their drivers had been watching the show in the skies. All around, spectators were staring toward the green mass overhead.  
  
The civilians weren't alone in their wonderings, Gokou's friends also wondered what the HFIL was going on. Who had found the dragonballs and what wish were they making? This was a cause for concern. However, they didn't see any need for everyone to go skipping of for no reason. After much debate and a few rounds of rock-paper-scissors, they decided Yamcha was the man for the job, at least he didn't have any family ties.  
  
Yamcha was reluctant to leave, and only did so when his life had been threatened. Better to take his chances out there, than to die at the hands of Vegita. He flew toward the center of the "storm", very slowly.  
  
*****  
  
"...revive my brother, Raditz," Gokou finished.  
  
"Are you sure? You had to give your life to defeat him, the first time you fought."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't think we gave him a fair chance to become a good-guy. Besides I am much stronger now, and I'm very bored."  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha was nearing his destination, unfortunately. He could even see a figure in the distance. He was afraid that he was going to arrive all too soon.  
  
*****  
  
"Very well. Your wish has been granted."  
To Be Continued... 


	2. As You Wish

Revived  
By: Moley  
Disclaimer: Horses eat hay, monkeys throw poo,  
I don't own DBZ, but please do not sue.  
  
Part 2  
  
"Hello everyone. We are standing here live with one of the witnesses to the extraordinary event that took place today," said a typical female reporter with a typical female reporter voice, wearing typical female reporter clothes. "Now sir, can you please relate exactly what you saw to the people at home?" She asked giving one of her biggest typical female reporter smiles.  
  
The short fat farmer(who remarkably resembled the farmer Raditz killed so many years back)answered with, "Wal, ah was feedin' mah chickens when all of th' sudden a giant green lizzard appeared in th' sky. He was huge, at least 10 miles long, no he was 200 miles long. Yeah thass it. Then he blew fire fum his mouth."   
  
"T-thank you, for that incredible, yet exaggerated story," said the reporter, trying her hardest to take the mic from the farmer and keep the smile on her face all at the same time.  
  
"But, ah ain't finished mah sto'y yet," the farmer replied struggling for control over the mic.  
  
"But sir-" The reporter was now talking through her still smiling teeth. The two continued to fight back and forth. The reporter finally managed to say,"It's time for a break. We'll have more after these words from our sponsors."  
  
The camera man stopped rolling and shut off his camera. When the reporter saw this she bonked the farmer over the head with a large mallet, that she had pulled out of that great sub-space pocket all women in anime seem to possess. After recovering her mic, she went in search of a new story.  
  
*****  
  
Raditz materialized out of the middle of thin air. He looked shocked and a little on the angry side. He looked even more shocked and angry when he Gokou popped out in front of him and said, "Hello!!!" in his most annoying, cheerful voice.  
  
"Kakarot!!?" Raditz looks confused.  
  
Gokou stares smiling at Raditz.  
  
"Where the HFIL am I?" Raditz asked. He knew that he had spent the time since the green guy had killed him in HFIL. He had been fairly happy there, since there had been no Kakarot. Now he was somewhere else-somewhere worse than HFIL (mainly because Kakarot was here).   
  
"Earth," Gokou replied merrily.  
  
"What is you second wish?" Shenron broke into the conversation.  
  
The siblings looked up at the dragon, Raditz looking surprised in Gokou looking angry. "Be patient, Mr. Impatient-pants."  
  
Raditz is still staring in disbelief. "I'm not wearing pants!!!" growled Shenron.  
  
"Boy, and they call me stupid," stated Gokou.  
  
Raditz was still staring at the Eternal Dragon, "Exactly what am I doing here?"  
  
"I wished you back of course."  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha could now see two figures in the distance. He already knew by the ki that at least one of the figures was Gokou. That meant that either Gokou had wished someone back or that he was cloning himself. However, he wasn't sure why anyone would want two Gokous. Yamcha continued flying toward the figures,although he wasn't sure why.   
  
*****  
  
"Why would you do that?" Raditz asked, hoping for a semi-intelligent answer.  
  
"I was bored," offered Gukou. At this point Raditz face faulted.  
  
"So you just wish back your worst enemies when you get bored?" Raditz asked pulling himself back up.  
  
"Of course not, only the really weak enemies."  
  
"What!!! You had to kill yourself to defeat me!! How can I be weak!?" this was the first time Raditz had taken his eyes of the dragon.  
  
"Well-" Gokou was trying to find a gentle way to say this,"You're just not as strong anymore, at least not compared to us."  
  
"If you do not tell me what your second wish is, I'm going to go sleep!!!" growled the Eternal Dragon.  
  
"Oh right, let's see- Hey can you make my brother good?"  
  
"That is not in within my powers."  
  
"Hey! Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" screamed Raditz, who was now very annoyed.  
  
The other two ignored the newly revived Saiyan and continued in their conversation. "Well, can you at least give him a better haircut?"  
  
"The entire universe does not contain enough power for that wish!!"  
  
Alright that was the last straw, Raditz was officially angry. "What is wrong with my haircut!!??" Raditz screamed- I mean asked and again he was ignored.  
  
"Well, what wish can you grant?"  
  
"I have a nice pair of pink toe socks here, if you want them. I bought them the other day to keep my toes warm, only they won't fit over my claws," replied Shenron holding up a rather large pair of bright pink socks.  
  
"No-I don't thinks so. But I am hungry. How about a life supply of rice?"  
  
"A life supply for you or a normal Earthling?"  
  
"For me."  
  
"That is not within my powers."  
  
"Alright, then the other."  
  
"Your wish has been granted."  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha was now close enough to see that it was indeed Gokou standing in the desert. He wasn't sure who the other guy was, but he needed some pants. He was just about to come into shouting distance when a whole lot of rice fell from the heavens and crushed him to the earth.  
  
*****  
  
"Yeppie, chow time!!" Gokou yelled pulling eating utensils out of thin air. He ran toward the large heap of rice. "Wait a second..." he started turning around toward Raditz. "Before we eat you must promise to become good."  
  
This took Raditz somewhat by surprise, but he thought the best thing to do would be to go along with his idiot brother. If he got in good with Kakarot it would be easier to destroy the Earth later. "Sure thing,brother," replied Raditz, crossing his fingers behind his back.  
  
"Good!! Let's eat!!!" said Gokou as he began digging into the large pile of rice.  
To be continued... 


	3. Rice?

Revived  
by Moley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, and if you really want to take the time to sue all you will end up with is a screwed up family, a website that hates you, a couple of strange friends, and a pet rat, the size of a beaver.  
The dragonballs had long since vanished along with the dragon. Raditz stared at his brother in awe. He had never seen anyone stuff their mouths like Kakarot was now doing. All Saiyans had large appetites, but this was ridiculous, not to mention disgusting. He wasn't even sure if the rice Kakarot was shoveling in his mouth was cooked.  
  
*****  
  
Gokou had eaten about half of the gigantic pile of rice that littered the desert surroundings, and to his surprise he was actually beginning to feel full. However, he saw no need to waste a perfectly large pile of rice, so he continued to eat. He noticed that Raditz had not touched the rice and was about to inquire why when something moved within the rice. Wondering what exactly had made it's way into his meal, Gokou reached and pulled whatever it was out. Whatever it was closely resembled Yamcha.  
  
"Wow!! I didn't know my rice came with a toy!!" Gokou exclaimed."But-I wanted a Piccolo," he added sounding rather dissapointed.  
  
"Gokou you idiot!" Yamcha said in reply.  
  
"Wow!!" Gokou exclaimed, once more excited,"It talks!!"  
  
"You moron!! I'm not a toy!!! I am Yamcha!!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course I am you dimwit!!"  
  
"Yamcha? What were you doing in the rice? Are you trying to kill yourself again?"  
  
"That stupid rice fell on me!!!"  
  
"Do you actually expect me to believe that you were flying and a big pile of rice fell out of the middle of nowhere and landed on you?"  
  
At this point Raditz broke in,"Uhh...you wished for that rice, you idiot." Yamcha just now realized he and Gokou were not alone. He stared at the scarcely clad man who had interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Oh, I guess I did. Didn't I?" Gokou replied dully.  
  
"Who is this guy!?" Yamcha screamed/asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! You two never met. Well Yamcha... this is my brother Raditz."  
  
"What!!! Are you crazy!!? Why would you do something so stupid?"  
  
"You do realize you are speaking to Kakarot, don't you?" Raditz asked.  
  
"That is a really good point," Yamcha stated.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Gokou shouted, "I was supposed to be home an hour ago!! Chi Chi is going to kill me."  
  
Gokou began to fly off, but he felt as if he were forgetting something.   
He looked back to see Raditz and Yamacha staring at him. "OH! You can come too!" he shouted back.  
  
"Really?" asked Yamcha hopefully.  
  
"Not you reject, him," Gokou said pointing at Raditz.  
  
"Ohh...ok...I see how it is...nobody loves me..." said Yamcha in a state of depression.  
  
"You got that right," Gokou shouted as he and Raditz flew off, leaving poor Yamcha all by his lonesome.  
  
To be continued...maybe...perhaps... 


End file.
